Blaisey
A Note Blaise has multiple pages on here, but for the sake of simplicity, this was made the main page, due to the amount of information. If you would like to see the other pages, click here and here and here. There is information that is not on this page that is on a couple of them, so you should definatly go check them out. Introduction Blaise Istarliunsvell-Bloom-Kaibigan-Lunice-Saryn-Solanajumelle-Takamoto-Hopewell-Nut, also known as ShyWolf401, is a SAMBer. She has a few backup accounts, TwilightVampire334 and GlamorousMagic3. Family Blaise is an adopted daughter of Poseidon, with a lot of siblings. Ruby, who is not a daughter of Poseidon, is her twin. Ruby is a daughter of Athena and Hephaestus. They were twins from birth, then separated, then adopted together. Both Ruby and Blaise's real mother is Aurora. (It's complicated and confusing.) Blaise also has other siblings who are not children of Poseidon, and also some who are. She is just going to name them all because she can. Wolf, Kya, River, Cassy, Storm, Hurricane, Circe, Lupa, Jasper, Lion, Livvy, and Connor (From the SA books). Appearance Blaise appears as a 13 year old girl, with long, straight light brown hair with natural blond highlights. If you want an appearance of what she looks like normally, look at this first picture titled "Normal Me in Real Life", or look up above. If you want an appearance of what she looks like a lot of the time, look at the 2nd to last picture titled "This is pretty much me right now". Me on a summer day.jpg|Normal Me in Real Life Meeeeeeee.jpg|Me with cat ears (SAMB) Puppetette.jpg|This is Puppetette, Or my evil side. Me when I was younger Anime.jpg|This was me when I was younger. Me as a kitten.jpg|This Was me as Laceypaw DiamondFur.jpg|This is me as DiamondFur Right now.jpg|This is pretty much me right now Me in my room.jpg|This is just me in my room Ships Blaise and Fog are shipped, combining their names to get Faise. SAMB Blaise is a well known SAMBer, which some use the word 'Popular'. She is very active, and loves to post wacky things with her gang members. Titles Blaise has a lot of titles. Let me list them all. Queen Adeline of Eridell | Queen of Anime | A Magical Girl-Madoka | A RainDream, RainWing+DreamWing | DemiGod | Divergent: Candor, Amity, Dauntless | Queen of Sweet Treats | Queen of Wolpertingers | Queen of Glitter | Princess of Crazy | Princess of Wolves | Princess of Star Wars | Queen of Anime | Queen of Girl Meets World Different Selves She has many different appearances. Recently, she has taken form of a young 9 year old ghost, named Emma. Emma will soon be added to the gang. Blaise has also taken form of a possessed version of herself, many of those, actually. She is also LaceyPaw, a young tortoiseshell apprentice from ThunderClan. Blaise has also been/is/will be: Wolf, Angel, Wanderer (Game), and Animatronic from 5 Nights At Freddies. Gang Blaise has a ton of gang members, with more to come. Currently, she has 28 gang members. Bare with me beca use I am going to name them all. Kasey.jpg|This is Kasey Rilee.jpg|This is Ryliee Lexi.jpg|This is Lexi Kasey A 14 year old girl, who is much of a rebel. She seems to do whatever she wants, yet still caring and sweet, in her own little way. Kasey is originally from a book called Bad Girls Don't Die. Ryliee Ryliee is Lexi's 16 year old friend, and they could be twins. They have the same personality. Alexi Lexi is Kasey's older sister, and is 16 years old. She is pretty caring, nice, smart, silly, can be very rude, can be scared of everything if she wanted to, and Can be Is rude. =P Samuel Sam is 13 years old, and was based on my crush in real life. He is sweet, nice, funny, popular, cool, daring, and brave. Sam.png|This is Sam Adara.jpg|This is Adara Ellegard.jpg|This is Ellegard Petra.jpeg|This is Petra MiraBelle.png|This is MiraBelle Alicorn.jpg|This is Trinity Adara Adara is my 9 year old fire wolf, meaning she is a wolf made of fire. She was given to me as a present at my wedding, for #Faise. Ellegard Ellegard and Petra are both from Minecraft Story Mode (MSM), and their ages are unknown. Petra Look at Ellegard's Explanation ^^^ MiraBelle MiraBelle is my snow leopard Spirit animal. She was my second one, summoned after I lost Emmily. Trinity Trinity is an alicorn, (Pegasus+Unicorn), and was my guardian when I was younger. She disappeared, me not needing her anymore, then appeared when I fell off a cliff...She is now pretty much my guardian everywhere...XD Meadow A 5 year old little girl, Look at the slideshow for her appearance.. Meadow was my first child, adopted when she was 4. She does have powers, they just have not been revealed yet. Her past is unknown. Meadow is sweet, and funny, caring, smart, adorable, dramatic like her older sister, and can be very rude. She loves her older siblings and wants to be just like them "When I grow up." Meadow.jpg|Meadow Brielle_New.jpg|This is Brielle Brayson.jpg|This is the best picture I could find of Brayson. Brielle A 7 year old little girl, look at the slide show for her appearance.. She is the twin of Brayson, and the daughter of Blaise. Both Brielle and Brayson have powers, but more then we can imagine. They went through a rough past. Brielle is mo stly calm, doesn't like to use her powers, trustworthy, silly, smart, kind, dramatic, and can be rude. Her temper tantrums can get out of hand, very easily. Brayson A 8 year old little boy, look at the slide show for his appearance. He is the twin of Brielle, and the son of Blaise. Both Brayson and Brielle have powers, but more than we can imagine. They went through a rough past. Brayson is very energetic, loves sports, loves using and practicing his powers, Protective of Brielle, smart, funny, and a lot like Rollan. Maya A 15 year old teenager, Look at the slideshow ---------> For her appearance. Maya is from Girl Meets World, along with Riley Mathews. Maya is a bit rebelious, she does whatever she wants, very protective of Riley, Smart, And overall awesome. MayaHartPicture.png|This is Maya Riley.jpg|This is Riley Oriole.jpg|This is Oriole Riley Riley is also a 15 year old girl, From Girl meets world. Riley is very...free. Yeah. That's the word. Free. She is very creative, and imaginative, silly, and trustworthy. Oriole Oriole is my 3 year old baby dragon. She is a rainwing. I got her on WOF, in an adoption Center. MudPuppy MudPuppy Is Lexi's 2 year old baby dragon. He is a mudwing. Lexi got him from WOF. DarkChanter DarkChanter is Maya's 4 year old Nightwing. He is from WOF. SkyChanger SkyChanger is Sam's 2 year old NightWing. He is also from WOF, and has a special connection with DarkChanter. Marsh Marsh Is Blake's baby skywing. Taige Taige is Riley's DreamWing. Xanthe Xanthe is a 12 year old character from the newest Spirit Animals Books. Cloud Cloud is Meadow's baby DreamWing. Flare Flare is Kasey's 2 year old FlameWing. Dinesh Denish is a great beast. He is an elephant, summoned by me. Connor Connor is one of the 4 fallen in the Spirit Animals Books, from the first book in the first series. Connor is my brother. Cabaro Cabaro and Arax were summoned by Brielle and Brayson. (Cabaro-Brielle) (Arax-Brayson) Arax Look above ^^^^ Briggan Samantha Cyndi Jon Macie Lizzie Charles Ivy Sally LS (Lost Silver) Ben Drowned (BD) Tanya, Peter, and Lyla. Quotes Category:SAMBers Category:FanWings Category:GreatCloaks Category:MBers in Families Category:Shipped MBers Category:People in Clans Category:Active MBers Category:Rulers of Things Category:1st Generation